New Divide
by ShiningGalaxy
Summary: Post Granted: Everything finally starts to go back to normal but when Kristie's cousin Mikaela comes to visit. They get thrown into a whole new weird when they find out just what Mikaela and her boyfriend Sam have been up to.
1. The Letter

**Disclaimer:** Alrighty! Everyone should know I don't own this book...**sniffs** haha But I do own the plot and what's gonna happen...alrighty well not necessarily the plot either cause well...It'll follow Bonds and TF2 :D Haha.

**Author's Note: **I like to personally thank the author for letting me do a fanfic for "Granted" If I could I'd glomp you! ^_^ Now let's get to the story shall we?

**Summary****:** Post Granted: Everything finally starts to go back to normal but when Kristie's cousin Mikaela comes to visit. They get thrown into a whole new weird when they find out just what Mikaela and her boyfriend Sam have been up to.

**OoOoO**

**TITLE****: NEW DIVIDE**

**OoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**OoOoO**

Kristie laid on her back in bed, just listening to the sound of the rain hitting her bedroom window. Being somewhat comforted by the sound.

She was in her own little world when Li appeared in the room, his hands behind his back, and legs crossed as he floated in the air. "Miss Kristie?"

This caused Kristie to blink a couple of times before looking at the newly freed spirit. "Uh, yeah Li?"

Li's brow raised in concern as he moved closer to his master. _'Wait. That no longer applies. She is more than a master to me.'_

"You seem a bit distant today. Are you feeling alright, Miss Kristie?"

Kristie couldn't help but smile at his concern, sitting up she smiled a small smile. "I'm sorry Li. It's just that I found out that there was an attack in a place called Tranquillity it's down in California, and that is where my cousin Mikaela lives. It's been a long while since I've talked with her I hope she's alright."

Li smiled, and placed a hand on her hand, giving it a small squeeze. "Miss Kristie. Don't worry about it. I'm sure they're fine."

She sighed and looked down at the floor. "I suppose so, but what happens if something happened to them Li?"

Li floated over to her plopping down beside her on the bed. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his body, his head, laying gently upon her head. "Worrying about it isn't going to help, Miss Kristie."

Pulling away she searched his brownish-green eyes, she saw certainty in them, she smiled and laid her head on his chest again, the both of them swaying back and fourth slowly. Not saying a word. They didn't know how long they were cuddled up together, but they pulled back when Kristie's older sister Heidi came marching into the room. Startling the both of them.

"What are you doing? Haven't you ever heard of-." Her voice trailed off when she looked at her sister. Her hair was disheveled, and her face was wet, and red, as if she was crying. She got up from her place on the bed and walked over to the older sibling.

Li followed suit. "Miss Heidi. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, is everything alright?"

Heidi looked at the two of them like they just grew to heads. "I'm fine. Its kinda wet out there and cold. I got something in the mail today."

What was so special with something in the mail coming for Heidi? Kristie didn't know but she didn't want to ruin what her sister had to show them. "Should we sit on the bed?"

Heidi nodded her head, as she made her way over to the bed and sat down. She was holding an envelope. "It is from the NEST Base in California...by some guy names Major William Lennox." Clearing her throat she opened the letter and began reading:

x

_To whom it may Concern:_

_On behalf of the United States NEST forces, we are hereby to inform you that your cousin Mikaela Banes is in condition, minor injuries. She has asked me to inform you that her and her boyfriend Samuel Witwicky will be staying with you for a month. Please pick them up at 0800 hours at the Edmonton Air Port on June 27th_

_Sincerely,_

_Major William Lennox, of the NEST special forces._

_x_

After Heidi finished reading the letter her and Kristie exchanged glances. " June 27th is in three days! We have a lot of stuff to do!"

Kristie shook her head. "What exactly happened in Tranquillity for them to get involved with the United States Military?"

Li began floating upside down as he began to think. Kristie though she could see the gears in his mind just turning as he thought, and after a moment he spoke. "I don't know Miss Kristie, but we should be careful."

What exactly did he mean by that? Kristie didn't know but right now she wasn't going to ask, but she couldn't exactly feel assured when his face said he was concerned.

"No matter the case we better get this ready for Mikaela...And I'd better tell mother." Heidi sighed as she got up, and headed out of the younger teens bedroom. "You two better be down here in an hour. Got it?"

Kristie tilted her head to one side before mock saluting her sister. "Yes, ma'am!" Heidi rolled her eyes and closed the door with a soft click. Kristie craned her head to look at Li. He had a look of concern plastered on his face.

She got up from where she was and walked over to his floating form, he was oblivious to her until he felt a hand being placed gently upon his cheek. He looked at her and smiled. "Yes, miss Kristie?"

"What's wrong Li?"

He smiled back.

"Nothing; nothing at all Miss Kristie. I just was thinking is all." He knew that Kristie didn't believe him, she knew that there was something bothering up, but he didn't want to tell her what was wrong.

In reality. He knew something was going to happen when Mikaela and Sam come and visit, he had a strange feeling that their life was going to be thrown into chaos once again, this time for a different reason.


	2. Suspicions

**Author's Note:** Alrighty peeps! Round two haha :D Hope you like this chapter as well :D hehe :D

And of course as you know I don't own the freakin' thing **sighs** haha, Again if you haven't read "Granted: A Wish Story" Please read it! It's amazing I tell you!

Again I like to thank Brandy for letting me do a fanfiction for her awesome novel :D Still I say I'm gonna tackle you.

**OoOoO**

**CHAPTER TWO: Suspicions**

**OoOoO**

"Li, stop floating! Someone's gonna see you!" Kristie hissed as they walked towards the Edmonton Airport. Sighing Li landed on his feet without so much as a sound on the walkway.

Reaching out he took a hold of Kristie's hand. "What are those Miss Kristie?" He was excited, this was his first time seeing a plane. Kristie couldn't help but smile as she looked at the boy's expression as she squeezed his hand gently.

Looking up at the sky Kristie placed her free hand above her eyes to block out the sun trying to take a good look as she noticed a huge "Air-Canada" Plane approaching the airport. She couldn't help but laugh as she spoke. "Li, that's a plane."

Just at that moment Mother stepped in between both Kristie and Heidi holding her light blue sweater closer to her body as she looked at the incoming plane. "What plane are they supposed to be coming in on, Heidi?"

Quinting her eyes as she looked over at her mother, she too placed a hand over her eyes. "What I was told they're going to be coming on a military plane."

After what seemed like an eternity Kristie smiled as she pointed to her left. "Hey! Is that a military plane?" Everyone averted their attention from the plane that was currently on the ground to the one that was up in the sky, and sure enough it was a United States Military aircraft making its descent down onto the runway.

Three years of not seeing her cousin no one could blame Kristie for being excited, everyone was excited. Moving from where she was beside the huge fence that surrounded the grounds she took off towards the building. Li, Heidi and their mother started off after the youngest member.

As soon as she was inside she skidded to a halt, eagerly shifting from one foot to the other, not bothering to turn her head as she heard few footsteps making their way over to her.

Looking intently at the 'Arrival' section of the airport, Kristie started to mutter to herself. "Come on Mikaela...where are you?"

As soon as the words left her mouth the doors opened revealing four people a couple in civilian clothes and two military men, one of which was a darker man. The girl was wearing a pair of tight-fitting black capris pants, black high-heels boots that reached her knees, and a bright red spaghetti strapped shirt, her long dark brown hair was pulled into a ponytail, she was holding onto a boy's hand, smiling happily at him, as the talked.

Kristie had to admit. He was cute. She immediately regretted the thought, blushing deeply, how could she think that after everything her and Li have been through? She quickly shook the thought from her mind as she waved at her cousin. "Mikaela! Over here."

The girl in question lifted her head; her eyes seemed to sparkle as she passed her bags to the boy beside her. So, that must be Sam, Heidi thought as she watched Mikaela say something to him as she rushed over to the group pulling Heidi, Kristie and their Mother into a tight hug. "Oh! How I've missed you guys!"

"We've missed you too, Mikaela." Their Mother laughed, kissing the girl on her cheek. Pulling back Mikaela folded her arms over her chest.

"Uh, guys, this is my boyfriend; Sam," she nodded to the guy she passed her bags too, he nodded his head to acknowledge them.

"Sam, these are my cousins, the one with the blond hair; her name's Heidi, the brown-haired girl is Kristie, this is my aunt, Patricia." Her eyes landed on Li. "Though, I have no idea who this is."

Li stepped forward bowing before the young woman. "My name is Li Tseng, Miss Mikaela." he showed his pearly whites a smile that would make any girl start squealing in delight, Mikaela; of course was of no exception for her face turned red as she started to giggle.

"It's nice to meet you, Li."

Sam glowered at the Asian boy before them, trying hard not to flap his gums, this was proving to be very difficult because the next second he was in front of Mikaela, holding out his hand for Li to shake. "Yeah, the names Sam by the way. I-I'm Mikaela's _boyfriend_."

It wasn't hard to tell that everyone noticed the emphasis on the last word. They swore they could see, lightning flash between the two as they shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you Sam."

"Hmm."

Before anything else could be said, the brown-haired male cleared his throat, trying to interrupt this rebuttal that seemed to be taking place at the moment. "I'm sorry to interrupt everyone. We have to get back to the NEST base located in Washington, I am Major Lennox, and this..." He motioned his hand over at the darker coloured man, who nodded, "is Sergeant Epps."

Patricia walked up, shaking both of their hands, she smiled at them. "Thank you so much, I'm grateful to know that they had such fine young men to keep them safe."

Heidi nudged her mother with a sandled foot. Casting a sideways glare in the older woman's direction before turning back to the gentleman before them. "Uh, sorry about that. Umm, what did our cousin and her boyfriend get into while in Mission City?"

Both Major Lennox and Sergeant Epps looked at each other.

"We're..." Majore Lennox sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "...not authorized to reveal classified information about what took place in Mission City."

"Though I'll tell you this: they've helped us out..." Epps smiled, patting both Sam and Mikaela, a little bit to hard on the back. "We owe 'em."

Kristie smiled as she leaned her head on Li's shoulder, sighing. She was so happy that her cousin will stay with them for the summer, after what happened to them during the year, it's good to have something exciting to look forward too.

"Miss Kristie?" Li whispered to her as she felt his cheek, lay on top of her head, his hand snaking around her waist.

"Yes?"

"You look very happy Miss Kristie."

"I am." She lifted her head a just enough so she could smile up at him, which caused him to smile as well.

He couldn't bare to tell her that he felt that they were going to be in a terrible situation, he now _knew_ that whatever that her cousin was involved in prior to coming here was going to get them involved to, and it definitely is going to be more of a challenge than it was dealing with

Li figured that he had a look on his face because her felt Kristie move away from him, a look of concern filtering through her eyes. "Li? Something the matter?"

He smiled, shaking his head. "No, everything is fine, Miss Kristie. I...I just have a feeling is all.."

"What feeling?" She asked, searching his face.

Leaning forward he began whispering in her ear. "I...have this strange feeling, Miss Kristie, that whatever your cousin has been involved with, WILL be getting us involved too."

I didn't want to tell her, Li thought bitterly as he studied her face; which he noticed was void of emotion, her eyes however, revealed all; he saw fear and surprise. When she spoke her voice trembled more and more with each word she spoke.

"H-how so Li?" He shook his head and sighed.

"I wish I knew Miss Kristie."

Before she could say anything, Mikaela grabbed onto Kristie's arm, pulling her away from Li. When they were out of earshot Mikaela quickly turned around, a huge smile on her face.

"Since when did my baby cousin have a boyfriend?" She cooed, laughing when the young girl in front of her sent her a death glare, he face heating up in embarrassment.

"He's not my boyfriend, kaela." Kristie replied a little to quickly, she turned away from her cousin. Trying hard to ignore the older girl was proving to be very difficult. After a moment, she growled in frustration, she turned back to her cousin, Mikaela started giggling as she flung her arms over the younger girl.

"Oh, Kristie! You are just so cute when you're blushing!"

Kristie couldn't help but smile, though it wavered when she noticed the stares she was receiving from her family members, including Li; whom was smiling. Oh, what a nightmare, she thought bitterly to herself. Maybe her cousin staying here wouldn't be a great idea after all.

Before she could retaliate her mother started speaking; "Alright everyone we have to grab a taxi."

"No, we don't" Sam piped up, smiling like an idiot. "How about my car?"

Heidi looked at him skeptically. "You brought your car with you? How did you bring your car?"

Sam looked at her with a weird look. "Uh...the military plane...besides...why wouldn't I bring my car?"

Just the way that Sam had said it, brought some questions to Li's mind, a red flag so to speak. Glancing at everyone that was around him, he knew that they didn't catch the hesitation in Sam's voice. What exactly were they involved with? Sooner or later they were going to find out.

Major Lennox and Sergeant Epps, pulled Sam and Mikaela aside. In a low voice Lennox spoke; "Now, if you see a Decepticon anywhere in the area, you are to use this device, press the red button, understand?," He looked over to Mikaela's family and sighed. "Also, ff they are with you...Bumblebee is to show his self you know that right?"

The couple nodded. Reaching out Mikaela took the device, placing it carefully into her purse. "Thank you. If we need any help we'll be sure to contact you. Have a safe trip."

"Yeah, guys, have a safe trip." Sam shook their hand before grabbing a hold of Mikaela's hand by the as they approached the awaiting group. There was just one person within the group that seemed very peculiar in Sam's eyes; Li. It was if he knew something that the others didn't; Sam could tell that Li knew that one day they were going to be involved, they knew it; Sam hoped it wouldn't be too soon.

Mikaela let go of Sam's hand with a smile before locking arms with her cousins on either side. They acted like a bunch of kids getting ready for a slumber party as they skipped down the hall. Sam couldn't help but blush at how cute Mikaela looked.

As they followed behind the group, Li's voice filtered in through Sam's thoughts. "Sam?" the brown-haired boy blinked a couple of times before glancing over at Li, whom wasn't even looking at Sam.

"Yeah?"

"How long have you've known Miss Mikaela?" The way that Li had said 'Miss Mikaela' caused Sam's hands to clench into fists, as if trying so desperately to gain control.

Keeping his cool was very difficult as he spoke to the Asian boy. "I've known Mikaela Since elementary school. Though she never really noticed me until last year." From the corner of his eye, Sam could see Li smiling.

Sam felt awkward all of a sudden. Clearing his voice he asked the same question the boy had asked him; "So...uh, how long have you've known Kristie?"

Li couldn't help but smile as he thought about Kristie. "Oh! I have known Miss Kristie for at least 6 months.," His smile became broader. "I...really like her..."

Sam snorted, before muttering under his breath, "yeah, I can tell," he was trying to make sure that Li never heard him. When Li's face turned a couple shades red, he knew that then and there Li had indeed heard them/

As they headed outside, Sam caught a glimpse of his 2007 Chevrolet Camaro parking in front of the Airport entrance, the song _'I'm So Excited'_ Started playing.

Satan's camaro he had called his guardian. Glancing around he noticed that the group didn't really notice anything out of the ordinary with the car.

One by one they got in, apparently not the never noticed a Saleen S281 police car, parked near the far entrance, the words "To Punish and Enslave" written on the side of the door, a strange dark purple symbol underneath the words.

Sitting in the drivers seat sat a moustached man, his form fading in an out glancing over at his side-kick whom was punching madly into the keyboard in front of him, saying something along the lines of; "Oh Barricade please can we? Can we? Can we? I really wanna kill that Witwicky boy!"

"Calm down you little cretin. We have our orders. We will not attack the boy unless Shockwave gives us the orders, understand?" The last word that the talking car spoke was full of malice.

Folding its arms it leaned back into the comfy interior of his partners seats; a mechanical whine equivalent to a human sigh escaped the bots processors, watching as Sam Witwicky and that human female Mikaela Banes got into their rivals vehicle form, followed by four other people.

The holo-form snickered as he rolled up his window, he placed his sunglasses over his eyes, before double checking that he was indeed cloaked from the Autobot. "A bunch of human's better not get crammed up in me like that." His whole form shuddered at the thought of the small humans, being inside of him.

The 'cop car' noted that the robot in disguise was now taking off down the road, dust spitting up from his tires. As the police car rolled into gear, the holo-forms eyes glittered evilly as a message took a hold of his vision.

_'Follow the boy...Do not lose him. Watch him closely...that is your orders Barricade. Do not disappoint me...'_


	3. Thoughts

**Author's Note:** Sorry, that I never got the chance to update this in so long, but inspiration hit me like a ton of bricks I tell you. Here's the new chapter.

So, here we go!

Also, if you haven't read Granted, I suggest you do. If you don't know where to find it, PM and I'll send you the link to it, alright?

****EDIT**** 'Granted' is NOT a fic. It's a published novel by a ff author; _Glenn and Katina Rentholen_. Yes. I realize this is a crossover and should be in the crossover section. However...

**OoOoO**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**OoOoO**

As they headed for the Jones' residence, Sam couldn't help but feel they were being followed. Gaze darting from his rear-view mirror to his side mirror, nothing seemed out of ordinary. However, he felt his hands tightening, continued tightening, until a quick jerk caused him to relax a bit. However, that didn't stop him from giving the dashboard a glower. Biting the inside of his lip he deemed whether or not he would hit the 'car's' dash.

He chose the latter.

Even though from the glances he received from Mikaela's Aunt and cousins, they had already suspected something was up. Or to think he was crazy.

_'That wouldn't be good.' _

He had honestly hoped that they wouldn't figure anything was up with his 'car' yet. Not this early into the trip. Optimus and the others thought that too. Deep down, Sam knew that he couldn't act to save his life.

Well, he mused, he royally screwed up. However. It didn't help their predicaments anyways if Bumblebee kept up with his 'possessed car' fiasco, they will find out sooner then later.

What happened if they became a target of the Decepticons? He glanced over at the blue-eyed, beautiful girl beside him. He knew her fear; her family's safety.

She didn't want to risk it.

So why, why did she want to stay with him when she knew that them being together would only cause more harm to her family..._if_...they ever did get harmed. The more he was with her, the more the risk grew.

Pushing the thought to the back of his mind he thought about something that bothered him;

Li.

There was something strange about him that he couldn't quite put a finger to. Something eery. What was it? Well, he didn't know. However, sooner or later he would find out.

He just wondered if it was going to harm them —or would what he and Mikaela know hurt them?

His mind was thrown back into reality when Mikaela's aunt pointed to the left street, a tall, brick apartment building loomed over them as they neared.

Pulling into the back and parking near the back entrance, they got out. Mikaeala started joking around with Kristie and Heidi. "So, did Sam's driving scare you yet?"

"Terribly!" Kristie smirked.

"I thought I was going to die." Heidi added her two cents worth in.

Sam resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he reached into the open trunk. He didn't 'open' it. He glared at his guardian. He was going to have a little chit-chat with the Autobot scout. Personally, Sam was surprised that they never brought it up how his car had a mind of its own.

...Or what they were involved in.

That was one story that could definitely wait.

Patricia, grabbed one of the pink bags, flinging it over her shoulder. He gave Sam a good once over. "You taking care of our girl?"

He swallowed. "Y-yeah."

"Good. Because if you don't you'll have to answer to an angry aunt. Understand me?"

"Very."

Mikaela seemed to sense her boyfriends discomfort because she walked over. "Everything okay?"

"Peachy." Sam muttered under his breath. Ignoring the looks that was sent his way by everyone in the Jones household and the laughter that emitted from Li, whom was standing behind him. He followed Kristie and Patricia up the stairs.

Li studied the boy in front of him. Pretty decent looking, a nice guy. However, there was something about both him and Kristie's cousin that told him to run for the hills. Just what exactly were they involved with? What happened if it got them involved?

Or worse...what happened if they found out about him?

Willing the thought to the back of his mind he concentrated on taking one step at a time. One foot in front of the other. He wondered if Kristie could tell what he was thinking. From how she was glancing at him, with a concerned look he swore she could read his very thoughts at time. Sometimes he was annoyed with her, other times he was enamored at her attitude and strength as a person.

All these traits are what made her unique, he thought. A smile forming on his lips.

As they reached the top, Patricia made her way through the small group, and opened the door.

"Well." She said. "It's not much, but it's home. I hope you enjoy your stay, you two."

"Thanks." Mikaela smiled. "For letting us stay, Aunt Patty." She proceeded to give her family a hug. Sam took this as his cue to head over to the pull-out couch. Placing his things on the floor, he got everything ready.

After they got settled and into their sleep wear everyone headed to bed for the night. After all it was a very tiresome day for everyone. It seemed quiet within the small apartment. Sam stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes, smiling when he felt Mikaela, snuggling closer to him, wrapping an arm around her frame, reaching down he kissed her temple tenderly.

They stayed like that for awhile before Mikaela spoke in a whispered tone. "Do you think they'll find out?"

Swallowing, Sam sighed. "I don't know, Mikky. I really don' know. I have to talk to Bee sometime. He can't keep pulling the stunts he's been doing."

A pause. "I don't want your family involved." He looked into her eyes, she only saw his genuine honesty. Something she truly loved about him.

"Neither do I."

"It won't happen though." He promised, kissing her again, this time passionately on the lips. "They won't find out."

"Yeah, but what happens if they do, Sam?"

"They won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

He vowed that he wouldn't have gotten his parents involved with this whole mess. However, considering he had an alien robot living in his father's garage that plan had been an embarrassingly futile attempt. He knew within a week. His mother on the other hand was pretty much oblivious until she overheard Sam and her husband speaking about it.

So, how could he look into Mikaela's eyes and guarantee that her family will be safe from harm, when his own family is in danger?

He couldn't.


	4. Author's Note: Please Read

Hey guys!

I know that some of you have probably been waiting for an update from me for awhile and I do apologize. I just wanted to say that ALL of my fics on this site is being taken down and re-uploaded onto wattpad.

Look for ShiningGalaxy

If you're interested just search for me there or go to my profile to look me up. I would've put a link up here but won't let me...

Sorry for the inconvenience!


End file.
